What we never knew
by Dragonhero15
Summary: OMG, my 1st fic! The Survivors go along their daily routine until they come across a certain Safehouse...The very Safehouse where Friendship blooms. Trust is lost. The way they thought changing forever...  On hold, In the meantime look for my new TF2 fic
1. Chapter 1

I cant beleive ive finally built up the courage to put up my 1st FanFic! Im new so any critism or tips would be very helpful. Feel free to point out if any flaws. Hope you enjoy "What we never knew"!

*Warning this story could contain typos (Who likes them?)*

Unknown POV:

"All i need is calm and quiet, no-one to bother me, and i will be ok..."

"TANK". My train of thought is interupted by an obnoxious scream of the name of one of our kind. I Roll my eyes as I open them and shift into a crouch. A strange sound came from below as i inched to the side to see what was happening. There i saw a Hoard attacking something. There was nothing new about the sight but it was these new sounds. They were like...like...something i was very afriad of. I growl at the memory but seeing the sorce of the noise killing the others a few at a time I turn and take a running leap to the next roof. "I better warn the others" I think to myself as I leap from building to building to the place I can only call "Safehouse"...

There is mass chaos as the fighting continiued. The survivors giving it theyre all as the Tank was dropping slowly to the floor whilst they shoot off the remaining infected. Once the carnage is over, they take a short break to catch theyre breath. "I swear those things are getting organised", mumbles Bill as he takes a new ciggerette and lights up. "You know something?" askes Francis. "You hate Tanks? We know." Louis answers. "I do but that werent it. I hate this gun!", he shouts as he drop kicks the weapon in a random direction. "Francis, A)Why do you hate the gun? Its a Carbine 180. Finest Secret military weapon there was. And B), Is there anything you DONT hate?" Bill asked already knowing the answer to A. "You know what I wouldnt hate? I wouldnt hate if we acctually found some Vampire cops to shoot".

"OK You know what? How about keeping your mouth shut till we get to the Safehouse ok?", "OK 'Grandpa' Bill" Francis chuckles as he avoids a thrown brick. Louis notices Zoey looking down the street they just came from. "Zoey? You ok?". Zoey remains motionless as Louis walks to her. "c'mon, whats up?" Zoey does not move but answers, "Its that room, just before we got attacked, Who would just do some decorating in the middle of all this?". "Maybe someone who was deeply bored. Cmon the sooner we get to the Safehouse the sooner we can get a nice nights sleep", and sure enough a cry from the Hoard signified they should run. Zoey turns and bolts past the rest of the group shouting, "We gotta move!". The other 3 turned tail and sprinted to keep up with Zoey. Although they didnt know it they were having the same thought. "We have only fought a few Tanks and groups of the Hoard. Where did all the other Speacil Infected go? We havent even seen a Witch for 3 months". As they all turned a corner, they noticed they had literally a homerun to the Safehouse. Francis being, Well Francis, pushes Louis out the way and dashes for it shouting behind "Last one there is a Witch Lover!". The others could only laugh as they sprinted for the Safehouse, without the knowledge what they would find inside would make them think quite differently about jokes anout the Specail Infected. A Smoker perched on a nearby rooftop smirked as he saw them running towards the safehouse...

Inside the Safehouse, it was plain to see it was already occupied from the inside. There were clothes scattered across the room. A sleeping person on the couch and on the mattress on the floor, a couple were calming down after an afternoon full of...Activities. All 3 figures were shrouded by shadow until..."HAHAHA! Beat ya!" Francis shouts as he bursts threw the door then stopping in his tracks at the sight. The other survivors almost crashed into him as the stopped dead aswell. Now to a normal person this sight would have been described as a typical students flat. But the survivors saw beyond this and saw a large clawed hand hanging from the side of the mattress. The looked up towards the owner of the claw and looked straight into the eyes of a Witch who looked at them in the same surprise and shock. "Holy..." francis started, "...Shit" Louis finished. A scream of the Hoard behind them made them have to choose. Ripped to shreds by the Hoard or this Witch. They quickly got in and bolted the door, and closed theyre eyes hopeing the Witch would make it fast. Zoey felt the need to open one eye and when she did she saw the Witch was still staring at them making no sound whatsoever. She nudges the other whispering " Uhh...shes not moving". The other open theyre eyes to find Zoey was right. After a silence that seemed to last forever a giggle came from under the sheets made all but the Witch jump. She turned to her companion and smiled as the 2nd person emerged from the sheets.

Unknown POV:

I continue my rapid leaping towards my friends in the hope that im not to late. I think to myself "Even if he does die, Frank owes me 7 bucks. I can just swipe it from him. But what about Lyra? Or Bethany! If they kill them..." I come to a skidding stop as i see the door is open! I begin to panic but as the screech of an attacking hoard came close the door shut and bolted. "they are safe...time fore some fun..." i think to myself as i smirk and ready myself to pounce. "hmm...a few hundred. Not sporting at all..." is the last thing to go threw my mind as i screech and lunge towards the Hoard.

Back in the Safehouse all the survivors are shocked to see that the Witches companion was a female. Francis whispers inwardly "ya know? I DONT hate this..." the Witch's friend makes a "Dont start" face towards him and the group were amazed at how it understood. Zoey, being the curious one decided now was as good as time as any to acctually say something. "uhhhh...Hi there. Did we inturupt something?" The Witch looked to her side and her friend spoke. "Nah. We just finished." "Oh Oka...wait what?" The group was stunned that an Infected just answered in a civil tone. Louis so shocked at this fainted. "What? You never heard a Hunter talk before?". Bill answered as calm as he could, "Uh no. We normally just get pounced on. We are acctually very surprised your little friend here didnt rip us to peices Miss...?", The Hunter replyed, "Bethany. But you all can call me Beth. So what Frank said was true eh little one?" Beth asked the Witch who giggled. "This is Lyra." She pointed out to the group. "And that pile of lazy on the couch is Frank". As if on cue Frank jerked up and said "NO Officer i didnt steal the...What? Who are they!". Beth rolled her eyes and answered," i was hopeing you would know. They are your kind after all." It was true. Frank was a Survivor just like Zoey and the others. "Oh..." he simply muttered as he went back to sleep. Beth tuts, "Ignore him. We usually do."

The group (Except Louis) was begginning to calm when the Shreak of a Hunter made them jump. Lyra puts her hand in her hand and Beth Mutters "hes at it again..." francis opens the door slightly to see what happened. He opened the door wider to let the others see and what they saw was...A hunter in the middle of a bloodstained ally, Ripping the last few Commons to pieces. He took the last one ripped its head clean off then tore its arm off with his teeth. He began shaking the arm as a dog would a bone, until he saw his audience. He stopped cold and stared back at them. Louis regaining conciousness looks outside only to faint again at the sight. As he fainted the arm dropped from the Hunters mouth and it says, "...Uuuhhhh...Hello?" A silence endures...

And that wraps up Chapter one. I Would like to give Specail thanks to Jullie Swordsmith and Razzledazzle for helping me with this Fic. Frank and Mystery Hunter belong to me, Lyra belongs to Jullie and Bethany belongs to Razz. You guys rock! I will continue this even if people dont like. Why? Cause i like my imagination and I wanna let some out. ANY comments welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

OK As I said I'm going to continue even if people didn't like so here it is. Chapter 2. Unfortunately I've not got as many reviews as I hoped...yet. Hopefully this will be a comment puller. As said before The New characters belong to me and the people who helped. All original ideas belong to Valve. So without further ado...Chapter 2 of "What we never knew"

A silence hung in the air as the blood started to drip from the walls. It remained like this until..."Hello Z.", said Beth making everyone jump. The Hunter, named Z, turned his head to the ground as a child would a scolding parent. "Nice to see you again too", Beth remarked. Lyra and Zoey merely giggled. Z blushed hiding under his hood. There was something familiar to Zoey's giggle. So much it made him feel something other than the urge to slaughter. "What the hell?" he mumbles. Lyra noticed him say something and tilted her head in confusion. Beth clears her throat and says, "Uhhh. We would appreciate a little privacy to get changed". "Uh yes of course. Uh we will be in the next room" Bill said as he walked to the Living room. Francis looked down at the unconscious Louis mumbling "I suppose I gotta drag him...Nah" and he followed Bill, followed by Zoey.

The Living room was much cleaner than the other room. It was a pleasant change seeing as how every other Safehouse was grimy and disgusting. As he sat Bill said, "This is quite nice...I think we might stay here for longer than normal." "Yeah. This place is good. I'd like it if that Hunter did a decoration job like on the walls outside" Francis said as he sat opposite Bill. Zoey sat next to Francis, Saying "I don't think we should intrude. I mean they were here first". "That's true. I still don't understand how these ones can speak though" Bill observed. "I say they just listen to a T.V. or somethin' else I hate"." You know normally id say 'What don't you hate?' But you answered that as soon as you saw those to under the sheets." Zoey giggled.

In the next room Louis was beginning to wake again as Lyra and Beth went to clean up. He noticed the sleeping form on the couch and went over to see if it was another Infected. He poked the sleeping person whispering "Hello?" and Frank jerked up shouting "AHHHH". Louis mimicked this with actual fright and pointed his Uzi at Frank. "HEY Whoawhoawhoa! Watch where you point that thing man!" Louis, still shaking, pointed the weapon down. "Sorry man, I'm just so jumpy. I wasn't expecting Infected to talk". Frank, understanding that agreed, "Yeah I was like that when I met 'em." He remembered back to that day.

He was fighting off a Hoard group after being vomited on by a Boomer. Even after he survived the wave, a Smoker had tried to get him. Lucky it missed and Frank was able to grab the tongue and yanked it so the Smoker fell from a nearby rooftop with a gut-wrenching crunch. Unfortunately a nearby Tank heard this and had decided to investigate where he found Frank and knocked him into a wall. As he regained vision he saw the Tank about to splatter him with a block of concrete. Frank stared with wide eyes and just as the Tank was about to slam down, a Hunter had crawled underneath it and ripped off its groin. The Tank howled in pain still holding up the block and a Witch snuck behind and stabbed the Tank in the spine, causing him to let go of the block which, ironically, crushed its tiny skull. The Hunter had went over to Frank, showing no sign of aggression but he still inched back into the wall. When he was at the wall, the Hunter was right in front of him. He attempted to lean back but his side hurt from where he had been clawed. The Hunter noticed this and walked to his side and took his health pack. "This is it", He thought, "They took it away in case I survived the attack" He hoped it would be quick but instead of attacking the Hunter showed it to the Witch that pointed at something. The Hunter took out a torso bandage and began putting it on Frank. The Witch was by its side guiding it on what to do. Frank was amazed at this. Not only did they have medical knowledge, they were healing HIM! When they were done the Hunter crouched down and the Witch brought Frank to his feet and walked him to the Hunter pointing to its back to say "get on". Frank nervously did as the Witch signalled and wrapped his arms round the front. "HEY! Watch where ya putting those hands!" Frank had the shock of his life. Not only had the Hunter saved him it also spoke to him. Even more shocking was that it was female! They walked out into the city where The Hunter leapt to a rooftop. After putting Frank down she said, "Wait here. I gotta get Lyra", and with that pounced back down. Frank could only stand watching...

"Then they took me to a little place where there was decoration stuff. It was a nice little pad we did up. Then the attacks became more frequent and Beth was getting annoyed at having to find different doors everyday", Frank continued to explain. Louis remembered that the room Zoey was confused about was decorated. Could it have been the same room? He would have to ask later. "Then while I was out on a salvage trip with 'em we found this place: Our home away from home". "So you have survived this long with a Hunter and a Witch?", "They prefer not to be called that. They take offence." Louis raised an eyebrow and said" Man, this is one helluva day!". "There's one problem though." Louis wondered what could be wrong. He was surviving with 2 creatures past thought to be emotionless slaughterers. What could be wrong? "I'm not entirely sure I'm..." "WAHOO!" A cheer broke him off. "What in the...?" Z Burst through the door shouting "There's more Commons headin this way! About 500! If you're quick I might save ya a few!" "Z why are you ALWAYS excited when the Hoard show up?" asked Beth from the bathroom. "Because I've had nothing to do while I'm stuck with you guys! Cmon it'll be fun!" "Aright Z Keep ya hoodie on." Frank said as he reached behind the sofa and brought out a Twin barrel Auto shotgun. Its sheer look implied it was 2 different shotguns somehow put together to make a more powerful weapon. "Let's do this" He said as he loaded it.

Zoey and Bill heard the commotion going on from the other room but they were too relaxed to get up. Francis had fallen asleep, sprawled out on the sofa. And Bill wasn't far from Snooze land himself. Zoey was about to shut her eyes when the shriek of a Hunter fully awoke her and she pointed a pistol in a random direction. Even though they went 3 months without any Special Infected she still had her senses on high for any of their tell-tale sounds. Remembering how Z's shriek was like that she calmed again. Ever since she heard his voice from the alley she couldn't help wonder. Why did she get a small rush from seeing him? It's not like she recognised him. No-one could see beneath his hood. Not even Beth or Lyra knew what it concealed. Strangely he had been the one thing on her mind since they met him. Why was that? She decided she wouldn't dwell on it tonight; She HAD just had 3 MAJOR shocks for one day. But when everything you thought you knew was wrong about someone, how is anything not shocking? The last thought to go through her mind was, "Maybe, this could be the start of something..." and with that she fell into a nice night's sleep next to Bill.

Though all was calm inside, outside the Saferoom was pure, indescribable carnage! There was Infected as far as the eye could see. And every one of them was either being hosed down by a barrage of bullets or being ripped to pieces courtesy of the Hunter Z. Once just over 300 of them had been killed he thought "I thought they were gonna be some fun! Dumb Infected. Why Frank is even more fun to annoy than killing a million of these..." His thoughts are interrupted By the Tell-tale sound of a Boomer. "as much fun as it would be to have more of these to kill, I've got guests so...Fatty must die" and with that he ripped an arm from a nearby common, took out the bigger bone and snapped the end off. He did not need to aim as his heightened senses told him exactly where the Boomer was. He leaped up and threw the make-shift spear at the Boomer spearing him and showering the nearby Commons with its bile. Almost half the Hoard turned and attacked the Commons covered with Bile whilst the rest were gunned down. Once Louis and Frank found they were out of bullets, Z decided to up the game a little. He tore a rain pipe from a wall and started to thwack the Commons with it. Frank reached behind a dumpster and brought out a kantana and began to slice the Infected. Down to the last 7, 3 of which were swiftly decapitated by a single swoop of the fine blade. Z however grew more in his blood lust and savagely stuck the pipe into a skull of a Common, tore it off bringing some spine with it, and began to beat 2 others with his new club/whip combo. Frank took out the 2nd to last and Z did the same display as before to the last, ripping its lower half from its body and tearing the head off with his mouth. After shaking it around to his heart's content, He took it from his mouth and drop kicked it towards the street. "Funny thing about the Commons, They are like wet bread. VERY easy to tear em apart." Z said licking his lips at the taste of blood. He turned and walked to the Safehouse saying inwardly, "that was fun". Frank looked at Louis who shrugged. Frank shrugged back and walked back to the Safehouse behind Z. "I bet you would like a nice cold beer before we get some sleep eh...uhh...whatcha say your name was?", "Just call me Louis." "Aright Louis, ya can have a few beers with me." The both chuckled as they closed the door.

High above a rooftop stood a Smoker. "They are getting to know each other...Good...means more pain to come..."It thought to itself as he turned away to walk, before a shrouded figure blocked his path. It looked through the hood with piercing Red eyes that could chill the spine even of a Tank. The Smoker attempted to walk around it but it got in the way again. It lifted its arm up and the tip of a clawed finger showed pointing towards the edge. The Smoker looked at the figure in disgust as if to say. "I'm not doing that". The shrouded figure made a small sound close to a quiet murmur and a Common stumbled across. It lost interest after a second and stumbled to the roof edge, where the Shrouded creature swiftly kicked it off resulting wish a crunch and a splat when it hit the cold, hard street. The Smoker gulped remembering the other things this thing could do to Infected. Without another look the Smoker went to the edge and just looked towards the Saferoom, as if guarding it. The Figure stumbled away and the Smoker made a noise which to an infected would have been an insult. The Smoker took out a lighter and dropped it behind him. It rolled its eyes as it turned to pick it up only to be greeted with a kick down to its death. If anyone could see within the cloaks hood they would see a wide smirk across its face. It then stumbled away towards the fogs, seeming to disappear...

Inside the Saferoom the other Survivors were waking up after a nice nap. "Man I gotta know where they got these couches, Best night's sleep ever!" Francis commented. "You hear that Bill? We might have a 2nd item to put on the list of things Francis doesn't hate. Right next to Infected female couples." Zoey joked and chuckled. Z began snoring where he was sat with his head down. It had been obvious that he had been staring into Zoey's direction, but she didn't notice as when she stood up he jerked awake and hid his face again. Francis however noticed the Hunters sudden actions. He smirked and Bill asked "Whatcha smiling for Francis?" "Nothin, just happy I had a nice nap." Francis lied. Zoey had forgot they were in the midst of Friendly Infected and jumped at the sight of the Hunter, then remembering it was Z. In his thoughts Z was a muddle. "Why did I do that? Why was it the 3rd thing I do last night was watch her sleep!OK Recap. Nothin new about getting a beer, then washin my claws. But walking in here and sitting down to watch a beautiful girl sleep! That's just...weird! Even for me" He then realised something that made him blush. "I called her beautiful! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" Zoey noticed Z was uncomforted about something. She walked over to ask but he stood up quickly asking, "So who's hungry?" Z, being thankful his hood hid his face, was blushing deep red when he saw Zoey looking straight at him. Francis answered, "Does a Boomer shit in the woods?" Bill could only laugh at this testament. Zoey chuckled and Z thought he would faint there and then. While they were pre-occupied laughing he inwardly kicked himself for feeling like this. "C'mon man. You're a Hunter! A creature matching your taste for blood. A creature despised by all! Well exception to Beth. Survivors fear you. Infected wanna BE you! You want to sweep Zoey to a rooftop and..." realising where his thoughts were leading he clasped his head in his hands growling. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Realising what he was doing he turned to the Survivors who looked at him in confusion. Zoey asked," What's wrong? You have a headache or something?" Z blushed again that Zoey had concern for him. "UUuhhh yeah! A...urr...Tank was with the Hoard last night! That's it. He got me with a car? Yeah a CAR!" Even to himself he sounded unsure. Zoey walked across and put her hand to his head and he felt his legs go numb. "Hmmm...I don't feel any lumps. But then again you guys have tougher skin right?" "We do? I mean yeah! We DO..." "Well it might be mild migraine. Francis?" Already knowing what she was about to ask, he handed his pain pills to her. "Thank you." She took one out and gave it to Z. Just throw it in your mouth and swallow. OK?" Z was wide eyed at Zoey actually wanting to help him. "I uh...Of course. Uhhh...Thanks." "Anytime." Zoey said with a smile. "MY, my I do declare today is a special day!" Beth said in a sort of southern drawl. "The powerful almost emotionless Z Has said 'thank you'!" She chuckled to herself. "Argh, don't be thinking I'm going soft. Uh for our guests I mean." Beth laughed louder. "Aaah don't get your hoodie ina bunch. Oh and guys I'm afraid we don't have that much in the way of Breakfast. But I'm sure you can improvise." The mere mention of food made Francis' stomach growl. "I'm so hungry I could eat Boomer Bile." Beth scrunched her nose at the remark. "And people say you have weird eatin habits, Z". Z said nothing as he swallowed the pill Zoey had given him. "Whoa I feel better already" Z lied of course. He was just fine before he grasped his head. He had to see if his thoughts were right. Once the others were walking out Zoey was about to step out when Z grabbed her arm and said awkwardly " I just...just wanted to uh thank you again. I owe ya 1" "Its fine really. You don't owe me anything." "Listen... I was gonna..." He thought he had built his courage up but it was faltering already. "You were...?" "I...I just wanted to say don't forget your gun." He finished noticing Zoey's handguns were still on the table. "Oh thanks." She flashed him a smile as she walked over to the table. Z knocked his head quietly against the door frame as she loaded the pistols. "That aint gonna help the headache." She quipped as she walked out. "OK Z, You know what I'm gonna say right?" Beth asked as she walked back "Were gonna talk?" "Hell no. I was gonna say you don't have to go on the scavenge run with us. Ya can if you want but." Z was surprised at this. "I don't hafta go? Why?" "Cause now we got more people with guns. We can relax a little more." "Well I'd prefer to go to protect Zo...uh..." he stammered. "Zoey?" Beth asked. "No I was gonna say...Zorvivors! Yeah. I'm a little crappy with words today." Beth looked at him questioningly. "Aright. Ya can tag along if ya want." "Thanks. Besides. Its Hunters gotta look out for each other. Remember?" Beth remembered it as though it was said every day. "Hunters together..." She started. "...Now and forever" Z finished. And they chuckled as they went on their Scavenge run.

And that's Chapter 2. Sorry if it's a little long. I kinda got carried away. As last time, ANY comments welcome. Any hints are also able to be brought forth. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as I have enjoyed writing it ^.^

Cya next time.


	3. Chapter 3

IM back! With Chapter 3 of "What we never knew"! Before I start I must 1st thank the people who have read and reviewed. Its good to know people like what im writing and even want me to keep it up ^.^ All OCs belong to me and my friends. All original creations belong to Valve. I know its only the 2nd day after publishing chapter 2 but my online friend Supergirl19 has give me the such a good review in person that i had to make the next 1! Well that and it would have been uploaded earlier but i hadta goto bed. On with the fic...

For the first time in 7 months the city was quiet. No roar of the Hoard. No Tank, Boomer or Smoker sounds. Nothing. "Anyone besides me think somethin's up?" Francis asked the group. "You mean that the city usually filled with monsters wanting to tear you limb from limb is quiet? Cant say ive noticed" Z chuckles. "No hes right. Where are they all?" Beth asked no-one in particualar. "This place is more deserted than the Saferoom back when Francis offered to cook" Bill joked and the group burst out laughing. There was only 1 person Z was noticing laughing however. He had been crawling beside Zoey since they left the Saferoom. Z shakes his head as he thinks, "What am I doing? I dont even know her and yet I have the urge to protect her. This is sooooo wrong! I should be feeling bloodlust! But when I see her...I lose the lust. I just want to...". He growled to himself. "When we get back Im grabbin a beer, washin my claws and goin to the roof. I need to think." He thought to himself.

After they walked 20 miles, Louis's lack of sleeping was getting to him. He nearly dozed off before Zoey noticed something 30 kilometres away. Looking closer it was a Witch sobbing to herself. "I didnt know they walked during the day" she observed. Walking closer the cries got louder. Only when they were close to her did they notice there were 4. 2 were sat. The other 1 was walking around aimlessly. "4 in 1 place? Thats new even to us" Beth said. Louis still drowzy failed to notice a crack in the road and when he stepped in it, he tripped and cracked his ankle yelling in pain. All the Witches turned and looked at Louis. "oh FUCK!" Louis said as he braced himself. Then the strangest thing happend... rather than get up in anger they fell to the floor laughing! Z chuckled as he said "Heya Alex." The Witch that had been wandering looked up in surprise. She stared at Z, as did the group. "ZZZZzzzzzz?" Alex attempted to say. "How you doin?" Z asked. "Youuu cheeeeered mmmmyyyyyy ffrrriiieeendssss uuup...". Alex was a fresh turned Witch who had befreinded the 3 others. There was a small silence untill a loud growl made everyone stare at Francis. "What? I told you Im starvin." "Huuuuungrrryyyy?" Alex asked. "Yeah we all are. We would like to know if theres a place with more supplies." Z asked calmly to the Witch. She pointed towards a resturant. "and there is plenty there?" She nods and Z Thanks her as they set off. "HEY what about me?" Louis shouted after them. "Whoops. Ill get him" Beth offered. She went to Louis and gently pulled him onto her back as she crawled back to the group heading to the resturant. "This time im cookin. I acctually know how to flip a burger" Francis said. Bill joked "Yeah right onto the ceiling" They laughed as they walked inside.

Far away from the Survivors, in a hidden away building the Shrouded creature was waiting impatiantly for something. As a Boomer walked to it, it stared daggers at the Boomer, which shat itself in fear. The Shrouded creature grunted and the Boomer gave it a solem look. The blazing red eyes under the hood began to grow redder and with a swift movment, managed to quickly make a cut in the Boomer and get back to its seat without getting biled on. It tapped its chair twice and a Smoker ran in. It was visably shaking as the creature growled at the Smoker. The Smoker understood its order and ran away to get it done. The Shrouded creatures eyes narrowed...

Back at the resturant Francis and Bill were cooking while Lyra and Beth attended to Louis's ankle, leaving only Zoey and Z sitting at a table. Z was fidgeting with a salt shaker while Zoey was looking for a conversation starter. She started humming and Z looked at her in surprise. He knew that song she was humming. It had been his favourate back when he was human. Of course he didnt tell anyone. A song like that would ruin his cold reputation. But everytime he went to his secret spot he hummed it sadly, not having anyone to share it with. Maybe he could... He growled and crushed the Salt shaker. Zoey looked at him as she heard the crack. "Are you ok Z?" "To be honest...I dont know myself" "Boy, that hit musta took more outta ya than you thought." Z was confused but then remembered the lie he told. He looked down ashamed. Zoey noticed this and asked, "Z? Are you Alright? If theres something please tell me" She finished, placing her hand on Z's. He felt all bad within him leave and his heart began racing. He sighed and lokked to see if the others were listening. "Listen Zoey, the thing is..." He really wanted to say what he thought but his mind was in such a muddle he couldnt stop from shifting where he sat. "What is it?" She asked taking her hand away. He picked up the Pepper shaker and began fiddling with it trying to sum up the courage to say it. "I...think I..." He was cut off by Francis shouting "GRUBS UP!" and crushed the shaker with shock. Zoey was still sat there awaiting what the Hunter wished to say. "I gotta go" he said finaly. "Go? Ya just got here" Beth observed in surprise. "Ive gotta go because...I told Jake id meet him...over at the drinks place." This was yet another lie. Although Jake was his friend and was probably there anyway. "Take this with ya case you get hungry" Francis told him and chucked him a wrapped burger. Z caught it and ran out the door leaping in the direction of the bar. As the rest of the group ate Zoey was puzzled. "What was so important to say? If it was that important he woulda stayed and said it" She contridicted in her mind as she took another bite.

Inside the bar there was faint singing from a partially drunk individual. Inside the person was badly singing "Rule the World" as he danced with no-one. When Z walked in he wasent at all surprised at the sight. After he cleared his throat, Jake turned and ran to Z to hug him. Rolling his eyes at his embrace and repeated saying of "I love u dude", Z simply said, "Take the arms off or youll be leaping without em." "HEY Cmon (Hiccup) Z... Ya know you love hugs re(Hiccup)Really. Here, comehere, I got somethin here for ya." "If its that dammed rat again ill..." NAHHHH Its not that. (Sniff) Its (Hiccup) This" Jake said handing Z a envolope. Z looked to his friend, then the envelope, then back again in confusion before taking it from Jake, who went back to find another vodka. Z opened it with high curiosity. He saw it was defenatly sent to him for it beared his real name. It read "You dont need to know who sent this. All you need know is he has escaped. IT IS LOOSE! Repeat its loose and heading for you. I dont know why but it thinks you are responsable". Z read every word with shock and without hesatation leaped out the door and back to the group. "Fuck...Fuck! FUCK!" He shouted as he bounded back to the resturant knowing what was heading towards them...

Francis belched as everyone finished their meals. "Man I aint ate that well since last month!" Beth exclaimed. "hows the ankle Louis?" "Its great thanks. Lyra sure knows her stuff eh?" Louis asked as Lyra blushed at the complament. Beth chuckled but then perked her head up once she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she laept over everyones heads and threw the window towards a store. Wheres she goin?" Bill asked puzzled. Everyone was as bewildered, but as Z crashed into the doors everyone jumped. He was breathing heavily and was visably shaking as he stumbled towards the group. After 4 steps he fell to his knees and Zoey ran over to help him up. "Oh my God are you ok?" She asked, concern playing in her voice. "With blurring vision he looked to her then everyone. "WE...w...we..."He struggled to say as he couphed blood and spat it to the floor. He weakly lifted his head towards Zoey. "We...hafta move...its comeing. Get back to..." He said collapsing onto Zoey. "Z? Z? Whats wrong? Whats coming?" She worried shaking him in a attempt to awake him. Then the ground started shaking as 2 Tanks came into view. 1 was carrying someone on its back. Once the Tanks stopped the creature slipped donw. "Mother of Mercy" Bill exclaimed as a cigarette dropped from his mouth.

The creature was horrific. It had half the build of a Tank and claws half the size of a Witches. Despite this it was wearing a tattered hoodie with its hood up staring coldly at the group. It lowered its hoodie and looked up mouth open. The group watched as it took a deep breath and shreiked so loud it broke the windows within a 50 mile radius. Soon they heard the Roar of the Infected howl back and began to charge towards them. Knowing the oncoming threat the Survivors loaded their weapons and Lyra bared her claws. The creature outside was chuckling as it pointed a clawed finger at the resturant and the Tanks charged. 1 Tank was stopped by Beth as she lept onto its back and began clawing at it. The other was met by a barrage of bullets. Zoey had dragged Z into the freezer to try to wake him with no avail. She shook him hard saying "please...Please wake up. You cant go now." She was breaking into tears as she held him close. Under Z's hood his eyes fluttered as he heard Zoey cry. He reached up slowly to hug back, but before he did the Tank smashed the wall and grabbed Zoey and threw her into a wall. She fell into a unconciouss heap on the floor as Z stared with shock. He angerily stood up and ran infront of Tank before he crushed Zoey. He caught its fist, holding it above his head and in anger leapt above and over the confused Tank and ripped its arm off. The Tank raored in pain as Z shouted, "YOU WANT HER? YA GOTTA GO THREW ME FIRST!", and with that he ran up its back and started pulling its head. Tank tried to swat Z off with its remaining arm but Z succeded in ripping the Tanks head off with its spine trailing behind. As he jumped off it fell with a massive thud as he ran to help Beth who was about to be thrown. Z leaped up and used the spine to throttle the Tank, who dropped beth in surprise. Z looked at her to say "Help the others." She complied without question as Z strangled the Tank with its brothers spine. The pointed edges began to peirce its neck as the Tank gurgled in pain. Seeing the opurtunity he let go of the spine and dug his claws into the holes in the Tanks neck...

The Survivors, Beth and Lyra were fightint off the Hoard as wave after wave of them came into view. "I told ya! I said they was gettin organised!" Quit ya moanin Bill and blast em!". As they chopped or shot the Commons they all kept their eyes out for the one who summoned them all. It was no Infected they had ever encountered. And when they looked at CEDAs files in the military outpost Safehouse it mentioned nothing of Evolution between any of the Specails. This creature was made! The building was surrounded by the Commons. More than 1000 and counting. They were low on ammo and Beth and Lyra were getting tired. Hope seemed to be lost...Then as if by a miricle, Z ran threw the Hoard swinging 2 Tank heads by their spines like maces. He wiped out half the Hoard before the Survivors shot 150. He swiftly turned to a rooftop and lept, dropping the Spines. "The Creature that summoned them...The thing that brought Tanks...The Fucking monster that hurt Zoey!" Z thoughts were in motion as he lept onto the Creature and began clawing at it. It attempted to guard itself with its own claws but Z had pinned them. He stopped and grasped the monsters neck to prevent it calling re-enforcements and shoved it into a wall. He bared claws at its face and said calmly, "Give me 1 good reason not to splatter you all over the city...". The creature stared with shock at the menacingly calm voice of Z. "In fact dont. I have a reason for you to live." It was thankful its life was about to be spared. Z took a nearby pipe and stuck it in the creatures shoulder and into the wall. Because he had its throat it couldnt scream. He quickly wrote a note and gave it to the mnster and released it. The monster, about to run away, took a deep inhale while Z's back was turned...But with 1 liquid movment Z sliced its throat, just on its voice box. The creature gurgled quietly. "You shoulda kept quiet. If you or ANY of HIS creations come near Zoey again... He wont live long enough to regret it...UNDERSTAND!" He yelled and the creature nodded in fear. "Get away and stay away...or else" Z said menacingly. The creature ran away without hesitaion. Z remembered how much pain he was in and grinded his teeth as he lept down.

The group finished off the last of the Commons and breathed a sigh of relief. "Can someone remind me why i had to hold Louis?" Francis complained. The rest were to exhausted to care. Beth went to check on Zoey and when she got to the freezer she or Z wasent there. Instead there was a note. "Gone my secret place. Took Zoey with me. Go home get rest. Monster wont bother anymore (Hinthint). Z." Beth chuckled at the note and went to tell the Survivors they were going back to the Saferoom to recover.

High upon a isolated rooftop was a sight that would shock anyone who had spent a long time int the city. It was a small garden with living plants. It had a small fire area in the center of it all. This was Z's secret place. The one place that was his. The one place he showed no-one. Until now. Z was starting to light the fire as Zoey was stirring. Z heard her murmurs of pain and turned to face her. She opened her eyes slowly and the 1st thing she saw was a figure staring at her. She didnt even flintch. It could have been ANY Hunter but she knew it was Z. She could only hug him crying as she whispered, "I thought you were dead". Z blushed slightly as he returned the hug."Nah. The Tank did a number on you but i stopped him. And the other one." "Alone?" Zoey asked in shock. "Yeah. Now I look back its cause..." his eyes widened as he realised the truth. He was safe though. Zoey had fallen asleep in his arms. He laid her down and looked at her. He saw it was getting dark so he went back to the fire. He lit it just as the dark creeped in as Zoey awakened once more. She looked around to see the beautiful flowers and plantlife growing around them. Once Z saw her face of awe he told her, "Your probably wondering what all this is. Well...Back when i was Human I started growing all this. It was the one place i could truely focus. Where i didnt get the lust for blood. Where i was at peace. It still serves its purpose to this day." Zoey couldnt beleive this. She was witnessing a side of Z not even his close friends saw. "Its beuatiful Z." She said in a whisper as the fire crackled. "So you took on the Tanks, the Hoard AND the new one? By yourself?" "Well yeah..." "You crazy thing" Zoey chuckled. Z sighed at hearing her laugh. He wanted to see if she felt the same as he did her. Now was the time if no other. Sighing he said, "Zoey? I wanna say something to you." Zoey turned round and looked at Z who tunred and gazed into her eyes. In the faint glow of the fire, Zoey could see his eyes were a pure, clear purple. And he could see Zoeys were the most beautiful shade of brown he had ever seen. They were lost in each others eyes. Zoey reached up threw his hood and felt his face. He blushed slightly at her touch and held her wrist. He held it away and did something he never thought he would do. He leant in and kissed her. It was a surprise to Zoey but she soon relaxed and kissed back. After a few minutes they broke for air. Zoey quietly said, "Z? May i see...?" Knowing what she was about to ask, Z nodded. With hesitation, she reached to his hood and slowly pulled it back to be the 1st person to see what it conceiled...

End of Chapter 3! Leave em on a cliffhanger. (Tip to keep ppl wondering what comes next Hinthint). So as said id like to thank the helpers of this fic and to say I know ive got quite a few OCs but with your imagination you cant have enough! As a tiny spoiler im gonna say theres a new OC comeing to play in the next chapter. Survivor or Infected? Only time will tell... Hope you enjoyed this fic cause i love writing for ya^.^ Enjoy the future chaps!


	4. Chapter 4

Before I start this chapter I would just like to point out I know I made mistakes with the previous 1. Also my spell checker is fixed. It's a little longer uploading than I thought because I either forgot my Inspiration or couldn't find any. Luckily I found it so I should be back on track. SO here is Chapter 4. I hope this pulls Positive comments. So read on for more of "What we never knew"...

"I can't believe this is happening. I showed her my secret. I kissed her! And now she's about to see my face..." Z thought as Zoey reached to his hood. As she pulled it back, they both were nervous to see what she would see. He had spent so long hiding his face in shadow that even he forgot how he looked. Zoey fully uncovered his face and stared with small shock. Underneath the hood was the most normal looking Infected she ever saw. Aside from the slight greyness to his skin and 1 or 2 small bumps, he could have been mistaken for a Human! His hair was a tangled mess but Zoey did not notice. He looked at her intently for her reaction. As he did so he noticed how beautiful she truly looked. He hadn't seen her fully with his hood but now he just wanted to stare at her. His looking hadn't lasted long as Zoey reached to his face, this time aware of what she was touching. "I...err... St...Still gotta tell you...I..." Z's words were cut off as Zoey leaned forward and kissed him off guard. He relaxed as he thought, "I don't need to say it. I'm SHOWING it..." and he kissed her deeply and lovingly.

If there was something he couldn't tolerate, it was waiting. Why his minions kept him like this he would never know. He began to tap impatiently as a form entered the room, blood trailing from behind. The shrouded creature seemed surprised at this. Surely THIS monster could have dispatched them. The monster cautiously handed its master the note Z had wrote and he read it. Upon finishing he looked at his creation with disgust. He let a Hunter beat him? His finest creation lost to a weaker one. It would seem he must "Up the game" as they say...

A short while away from the Safehouse, the group were laughing about their earlier encounter. "Man that thing was uglier than You Francis!" Bill joked. Francis simply rolled his eyes as he chuckled. Beth however wasn't joining their merriment. "How they are laughing ill never know. This is dangerously serious! That...THING was sent to slaughter them." Her thoughts where all over her mind. So much that she crashed into a lamppost. She sat up embarrassed as Bill went to see if she was ok. Once they were on the move again she thought, "I wonder where Z is always off to anyway. The only place I can think of is the drink place but only "Sir Drinkalot" is there. I should visit him sometime, when he aint drunk..." her thoughts ended as they reached the Safehouse and heard a small sound from somewhere around it. As the others didn't hear it she went around to see what "it" was. After pushing a bag out the way she was staring right into a gun! Then a Smoker had got her within its grasp and the gun pointed straight at the Infected and shot him. The gun killed it without making a sound. As Beth fell from being dragged slightly the owner of the gun walked over and pointed the gun straight at her head. She stared in horror before Frank stepped in front of her. "WHOA! I didn't say go killin my friends did I?" He asked the mystery person. The person was confused but lowered the weapon and helped Beth up. "Sorry about that. I didn't know you were Beth." The person said a female voice in her speech. "I'm Jullie" She introduced herself with an apologetic bow. Beth was too stunned to speak...

As Zoey and Z snuggled by the fire, they both felt at peace. They felt as though nothing in the World could stop this feeling. As Z played with her hair, Zoey stared into the fire with her thoughts swimming around her head, "2 years ago I was just another girl. 1 year ago, I was a girl in an apocalypse with a gun. Now I'm a girl in the middle of Hell with someone I never thought I would fall in love with". She looked up to see a worried expression over Z's features. As she was about to ask he looked down at her and smiled. She couldn't help but smile back and they both stared at the fire once more. Once he was sure she wasn't paying attention he wore a worried look again as he thought, "I just can't believe it. It's loose. It's loose with the access codes to the lab. 1 little twitch in there and he could make that whole operation a wipe out and make it the reverse of the Cure" He wanted to stop this worry. He should be happy. He has found the girl he loves. He looked down once again to see she had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled as he leant forward and kissed her cheek and settled to sleep himself. The last thought to cross his mind before drifting off was, "I would sooner die than let her suffer".

"YOU STILL HAVENT FOUND HIM!" An angry voice shouted from a desolate building. Inside there was a Smoker, 2 Boomers and a Hunter. It was very rare that an Infected could only speak 1 language from before they turned so the Smoker was well known. Unfortunately his gift was a sacrifice to the Infected language and 1 of the Boomers had to translate the Hunter. "I have told you 'don't come back until you have something to report'. Unless this is something on him I suggest you run" the Smoker said. The Hunter muttered and growled his report and the Boomer translated "He says his pack hadn't found the target but they did manage to find a new target also worth worrying about. A Survivor with a metalstick that kills with no sound." "No sound eh? Hmmm...this Survivor could be of trouble. I'd like to hear the rest of the report from his pack." "That's the thing", the Boomer gurgled. "The Survivor shot his pack. THAT'S how he knows it makes no sound". The Smoker cursed under his breath muttering "Why do I put up with you guys?" Inhaling he said, "OK New plan. If we can't find Z then we will find his group and force them to tell us where he is." The 2nd Boomer uttered a series of burps and growls which translated said, "We could just ask our Master if you can use his 'Secret project'. That would find AND kill him". The Smoker put his palm to his face and said, "This Boomer is an absolute GENIOUS!" He finished triumphantly as he went to hug the Boomer but deciding against it. He pointed to the Hunter and told it the message to tell its Master. Without any hesitation it bound outdoors and leaped to where its Master awaited. As the Smoker watched the Hunter bound off he smirked to himself thinking that NOTHING could get in the way this time. Z won't know what hit him until it was too late...

Back at the Safehouse, everyone was meeting Jullie. "You know? It's funny. I've gone all this way without anyone by me, and whadya know? I find all of you after 5 minutes sleep." She observed after introductions were made. "Well the more Survivors, the better chance of escape." Francis said as Beth dragged Frank to the next room. Once they were alone she asked, "Where did she come from?" "It's ok; she was a little jumpy at seeing you. She just thought you were another Hunter. Which reminds me..." Frank answered as he reached into his backpack. Beth was confused as he finally brought out a shopping bag. "I got ya this while you guys were out." He said opening the bag and bringing out something that made Beth stare in disbelief. It was a head-to-waist green hoodie, with cat shaped ears on the hood. "Well whadya think?" Frank asked as she continued to stare. She suddenly looked at Frank and pounce-hugged him, knocking the wind from his lungs. After a minute he finally said "Choking...not breathing..." and Beth apologized as she let him up allowing him to catch his breath. "There is absolutely no way I can ever thank you for this. I've wanted this since I was a kid!" She exclaimed as Frank stood up. "I'm going to put this on right now" and with that she walked to the bathroom, an ear-to-ear grin on her face. Frank simply chuckled as he stood smiling. The smile quickly faded as he heard something outside the Saferoom door. He opened the eye hatch to see nothing. He considered going out there just to be sure but he dismissed it. Whatever it was it couldn't do any harm right?...

After he put Zoey onto a blanket, Z crawled over to the fire. He sat there with nothing but happiness on his mind. He wasn't going to deny it anymore. He DOES love Zoey. He did find it odd how she felt the same way about him considering he hasn't said much about himself. And that's what brought back something unwanted. The only memory from before his conversion. It was only a couple of minutes but the pain would last forever...

_It was a bustle of activity in the test centre. All around there was disorientating noise and lights. As he staggered in pain down the halls, his memory fading but determined to get out. He didn't know why he wanted to but he could only go with instinct for now. Whatever that thing was in the next room had bit him and it was having a strange effect on him. As he became dizzier and his vision began to fade, he only collapsed as more people ran around him. He turned onto his back, breathing more ragged as he desperately looked round for anything to help. His vision came back only to see something with yellow eyes look down at him. It seemed to look with worry but he couldn't act on it as he was slipping to unconsciousness..._

Z shed a tear wishing he could just be rid of that memory but it was as if something just wouldn't let him. He looked into the fire once again and started to hum. It was random but slowly changed into a perfectly hummed version of "Everytime We Touch" in a slow manner. He slowly started to feel better and he decided to sing a little. He had just sang 'Without you it's hard to survive' when Zoey, awoken by his singing, slowly walked over singing the next verse. He looked up with surprise that she woke up but as she sat down they started to sing together. At the end they sung 'Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go. I want you in my life' in perfect unison and then just stared at one another. Z pulled Zoey into a hug with silent tears running from his eyes. He has at long last found someone to share it with. They both wanted this hug to last forever, and they were quite happy for it to, but after a long search something found them...

The Smoker watched in fear as its master stared with cold yet calm eyes. "M...mm.? You ss...Summoned me?" The Smoker asked, fear heavily on his words. The creature merely turned its head to the Smokers side and it followed his gaze, towards a pile of flesh that was once a Boomer. Smoker gulped understanding that this meant 'If you fail, you wind up worse than that'. Smoker was now shaking as it began towards the door when the Creature seemed to appear in front of him. It held up 1 of its clawed fingers to his chin as he looked down to it. In the very dim light the Smoker could just make out a faint smirk beneath the blazing red eyes. Still shaking Smoker relaxed a little only to feel a small cut slowly across his chin. This was its only warning. It allowed him to pass and as he ran he simply thought, "I am so dead if I don't do this right."

Within the shadows there was a faint mumbling sound as something ran through the darkness. Only 3 things on its mind was, "Find, kill laugh, repeat", he ran towards the faint singing. It was mumbling things that not even he understood as he latched onto a drainpipe and rapidly climbed up. Stopping to make sure its hockey stick was still on its back, it began its fast ascent again As he reached the top he nearly flew upwards as he landed onto the roof. He looked towards the next roof and saw his targets were there. He laughed manically as he leapt towards them...

Seeing the oncoming thing, Z pushed Zoey away from him, taking full impact from the thing that had jumped. He looked up again only to be headbutt unconscious. Zoey composed herself again to see the creature staring straight at her. It was wearing different sport protection items but the most notable was its hockey mask. Threw the eye sockets could be seen a pair of wide, green, maniac eyes. He laughed to itself as it reached behind and brought out its stick and charged towards Zoey at a high speed. She jumped out the way for it to hit an adjacent wall. He staggered only for a second before turning and charging towards her again. She saw her shotgun by the blanket and lunged for it only to be collided by the new creature. She fell back and a scream of pain escaped her, only making the creature laugh more. As Z regained consciousness, he saw the creature bring its stick above its head to hit Zoey. Without another thought he got up and ran and punched the creature, resulting with a hurt hand and no effect but attracting its attention. Zoey took this opportunity and kneed the thing between the legs and with a pained, muffled howl it slid off Zoey. She quickly grabbed her shotgun and shot its head, having no effect because of its mask. Z noticed beneath its mask was a small but noticeable patch of skin. He couldn't claw it but the thing that would was just behind a flowerbed. But just as he went to it he got shoved by the creature. Zoey already grabbed the spade however and shouted "HEY Keeper!" attracting it attention, she swiftly hit the side of its mask, making it dizzy and stagger as she helped Z to his feet. "Keeper?" he asked. "It was the best I could come up with" Zoey shrugged as Z lunged and pinned the 'Keeper'. "I thought I warned him" he thought as he grabbed Keepers head and smashed the back onto the ground knocking it out. "Can I have the honours?" Zoey asked walking to them. Z nodded and put Keepers head back to expose the neck patch. Zoey raised the spade above her head and swiftly brought it to the creature neck, effectively hacking its head off. The Keeper went wide eyed as its head rolled off, its body jerked a bit, and then laying still. Z started to breath heavy as a sliver of blood dripped from his head. Then he fell to his knees clutching his arm, grinding his teeth in pain. He rolled up his sleeve to let him and Zoey see that there was a semi deep scar. Z remembered that in the struggle with the 1st monster it did manage to claw him before he pinned it. He seethed in pain as Zoey reached for her med-pack only to find it wasn't there. "I'll be ok. It doesn't hurt, really" and as if on cue a fresh pain wave washed over him. He was normally in such an adrenaline state he never noticed pain before. It was like a year's worth of fighting had caught up with him at once. Zoey could only look with worry as the scar bled.

As the effects of the drinking wore off, Jake wandered the streets waiting for something to happen. After walking a while longer he slumped down with a sigh of boredom. "Maybe I should just go back to the place. Maybe the strange thing in the bathroom has unclogged. Or maybe I could..." his thoughts stopped abruptly as the smell of fresh blood hit him. He wondered towards the building where the smell was coming from and he tripped over a red bag. After mumbling and shaking his head he looked back and decided to keep the red bag. When he arrived to the building the smell was emanating from, he looked up and began to climb. He began climbing quicker as another scent made him worry.

Back at the Safehouse Francis and Frank were guarding while Lyra and Bill slept. The remainder of the group sat around a bonfire. There was an awkward silence before Louis asked, "So Jullie? How did you come to stumble across us?" She was confused at this statement and Louis re-worded his question, "I mean wheredya come from?" "Oh, well...I was just drifting around the world and then this..."Outbreak" came out. I just so happened to be in this city before the streets went nuts." So you didn't want to pack up and leave?" "I was asleep. I spent all night working on this..." she said pulling out her silenced rifle. She handed it to Louis who studied it with a lot of interest. "So how did you make something like this? I woulda thought this would be a CEDA secret or something." This statement made Jullie giggle. "It was." "Huh?" "Well I doubt they'd catch him now so..." she leant in to whisper her secret. "It WAS a CEDA secret. The guy I'm with worked with them and he knew that their "Secret experiment" would go awry so, he took the blueprints to this and sent them to me. It took a while getting the parts but in the end I came out with this, and a whole hell fulla Infected." Louis was intrigued. Jullie had some of CEDAs secrets in her head. This could come in useful if they come across anymore CEDA stations... "So your boyfriend got you the blueprints...He musta trusted you a lot!" "Well I guess I'm a very trustworthy girl" She responded with a giggle. "So did he ever tell you what this "Secret Experiment" was? " "I didn't hear from him after it actually got free. I only found out it was a living experiment in their Bio-testing labs. There was a top priority secret that only the highest minds knew of in the lab next to it. I just know he is still alive though." Louis stared with fascination. Never before had he seen anyone like Jullie. A person with more will to survive than any of them and yet she had a laid back feel to the Outbreak. "Ya think you can make me a weapon sometime?" Absolutely. In fact hand me your Uzi." Louis did as he was told and Jullie reached into her backpack and began to work on the Uzi. A few minutes later she brought out the new weapon. The single nozzle had been replaced with 2 SMG silencers was a standout thing. "There. It now has double firing capacity with silenced effect, armour piercing bullets that fires at 300 custom made, re-useable cartridge rounds in 0-30 seconds. Put simply, Fire, unclip cartridges, replace both pull back 3 times, and repeat. OK?" Louis looked blankly at the weapon as he took in all the information. He said the only 3 words that came to mind. "Holy...Fucking...GOD!" He looked up to Jullie to see surprise on her face. "Uh oh errm...Sorry" He said awkwardly. After a moments silence Jullie bursts out in laughter. Louis looked confused but joined in laughing.

Better end the chapter there. I thought it was getting a little long. As said before I lost my inspiration but it has returned (With re-enforcements) I've had the Keeper in my head for a while so I thought "Why not put him in?" so I did. I hope you people are enjoying this story. But then again if you are not, at least I have a story for future readers. If you are enjoying it then that's even better ^.^

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, cause I LOVED thinking of it. =3 R and R if you wish =D


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there! I hope your happy cause while I'm writing this I was REALLY happy ^.^ My friends have been giving me such positive comments about the story that it's such a confidence booster. Before I begin I would like to thank the people who have added my story to their Favourites and story alert lists. Glad you like it that much ^.^ Now I bring you...Chapter 5 of "What we never knew"...

Z's POV

"Dammit. Everything stings like hell. Why now of all times!". My thought going around in my head as I do nothing but wince at my very pulse. For the first time since my turning I'm actually afraid for my life. Either I would fall unconscious and probably not wake up, or just sit here and die from this blood loss. Either way I don't want Zoey to worry. But still she watches in horror as the blood seeps from my arm. Something behind the flowerbed moves, making me and Zoey jump. Naturally I snarl a warning to it but when it came out I never thought I would be so relieved.

Slightly worn out from his climb, Jake stood gasping for air whilst clutching the red bag in his hands. Zoey and Z just stared at him as a silence began. After a minute, Z seethed in pain again and Jake focused on him.

"So that's what I smelt! Z, man, Howdya get so beat up! You're supposed to be the guy that never gets hit!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"We don't have time for this. Gimme that med-kit" Zoey broke in as she reached behind Jake. Once she had the med-kit she instantly opened it only to find the 1 thing she needed wasn't there.

"FUCK! There's no arm bandages. How are we supposed to...?" She turned her head to the sound of ripping to see Jake tear some of the armour from the downed Keeper. She noticed the chest piece had an emergency bandage holder. As luck would have it, there was 1 arm bandage left. She silently thanked God as she took some antiseptic from the med-kit.

"Now this will sting a little ok?" she asked cautiously to Z.

"It couldn't hurt more than it already is" he joked resulting with a pained gasp from another pain wave. She poured some antiseptic into a cloth and took his arm, slowly beginning to dab it. Z grinded his teeth in pain and as she got to the deep cut itself he let out a gasp.

Zoey's POV

I don't like to see him in this much pain. I just feel so guilty because he received these injuries as part of protecting me. I just want to find that summoning monster and jab his eyes out for hurting Z. I feel a little guiltier as I clean his wound as it is hurting him further but it must be done or it would just get worse. Once its clean I begin to roll the bandage around his arm telling him it will be ok.

"Thanks Zoey. I woulda fallen asleep and not woke up again if it weren't for you." Z praised Zoey on her help.

Jake exclaims "HEY! What about me? If it weren't for me you wouldn't have my red bag thingy."

"Thank you too Jake." Zoey and Z said in unison. Once the bandage was firmly in place, Z motioned for Zoey to climb on his back.

"We better get back or Beth'll start worrying." He said stopping dead when he reached the ledge and looked down. There was hundreds of Commons wondering aimlessly.

"They musta smelt ya too" Jake observed. They looked up and on every rooftop they needed to leap on were groups of Commons.

"Don't worry. You guys crash with me tonight." Jake offered as he leapt towards his bar. Sighing, Z had no option but to follow. In his condition he was surprised he could even leap let alone fight. He wasn't stupid enough to try and fight the Horde like this. So he followed Jake with Zoey clutching his sides as they make their way to the bar.

Unknown creature's POV

It figures that he wouldn't come back. It's a shame really. I do so feel in the mood for killing a Smoker. There's nothing more relaxing to ones nerves than killing the one responsible for the death of my creation. Still, let the coward hide. I finally have Z right where I want him. Before the door opens I growl to signal I know of the person's presence. I turn and see it was the failure Smoker. He has a lot of nerve coming back. I go in front of him at a speed that always catches him off-guard. He reeks of fear but I can see in his eyes he is willing to except his fate. I raise a claw to his neck and pull back to swipe and he closes his eyes. But instead I smirk and rest a claw gently to his cheek.

The Smoker is highly surprised at this gesture but he figured it was an attempt to calm him before the strike. Instead the Creature seems to giggle and raises its claw.

In a dark musty voice it said, "Ah Smoker. What is one to do?" The Smoker was taken back by this. A select few have ever heard this creature speak. It was obvious that it hadn't spoke in a long time as it was playing in its voice.

"M...m...Master?" he said, fear and confusion playing heavily on his voice.

"And one more thing. Stop calling me 'Master'. It makes me sound like a male. I will happily settle for 'Mistress'." She smirked.

The Smoker merely fainted at this information. As far as her minions knew she was a 'Master'. That would change soon enough. She turned again to the window and stared at the ground floor. Her secrets. Her creations. Her weapons. No more need die at Z's hands. Right now, all she needs is Z and his little friends. If her informant was correct then that girl would be very useful. Perhaps too useful. "It doesn't matter. Not with this plan. No one need be hurt, unless certain...accidents were to occur..." she thought as she laughed deviously...

At the bar Zoey looked around as Z and Jake began to talk.

"Whadya mean you didn't see that Tank? You can hardly miss a stupid fuck on steroids overdose", Z scolded Jake.

"Well it was you that said 'let's go this way' How was I to know you meant right?"

"I DID say right you imbecile! You have right and left mixed up!"

Jake opened his mouth to retort but realised Z was right. "I guess ya gotta point there."

Z rolled his eyes as he turned to the bar to find something to hit him with. Instead finding a hidden stash of whiskey.

"Seriously where do you find all this drink?" Z said, genuinely curious.

"I...don't know. I'm too drunk to remember most the time." Z chuckled as he thought, "Like I wasn't expecting THAT answer."

Zoey continued to look around until she found a pool room. She stared for a minute before going to start a game. "I do need the practice even if there's no-one else to play it with" She thought to herself as she set up the rack.

Far from any survivors, a group of Hunters were closing in on a scent they were told to trace. Not far behind were 2 Smokers and a Boomer. After a long time the Hunters eventually found their source. 1 Smoker smirked widely as he saw the mangled remains of the deceased Keeper. It spluttered and coughed a sentence that the Boomer translated for the 2nd Smoker.

"He says the scent of the kill is 2 hours ago but the ones that killed it left 15 minutes ago."

"One of the group must have been foolish enough to search the body. Hunters!"

The Hunters stood to attention to receive their next order.

"Capture the scent of the last 1 to leave. We will follow."

As the group of 4 Hunters began to leave one by one, the last was stopped. "As for you. You will go and get the Elite Smokers. Understood?"

The Hunter nodded instantly and leapt towards the hidden battalion. The Smoker grinned as he left to follow the remainder of the Hunter group.

Back at the bar, Z had found Zoey midway through a game of pool and offered to play against her. Only 10 minutes into the game he lost - badly. As Zoey laughed at the face Z made when he lost, he turned to her grinning. When she managed to look at him she saw his grin and before she got any way towards the door he pounced on her. She thought he was a sore loser...until he started to tickle her. They both laughed uncontrollably until... Jake burst into the room shouting

"Z! Holy shit man! There's a group of Specials coming this way!"

"Why would I worry exactly?" Z said slightly annoyed. "Cause if they know you're here-"

He was cut off when 3 Smoker tongues took him in their grasp and took him outside. Z and Zoey quickly followed only to be caught in a web of tongues. The Smokers in question were Elite Smokers. They were clad in a type of armour and each one possessed 3 tongues each. Z, Zoey and Jake tried to fight against the tongues to no avail. As the lead Smoker came forward, Z instantly snarled at him.

The Smoker merely chuckled at Z. "I didn't think id find you BOTH here. You've certainly been helpful Jake."

Dumbfounded at this statement, Jake said, "What the fuck are you talkin about! I didn't help you! Wait...Mikey?"

The Smoker chuckled again as he said, "Yeah. And you DID help more than you know" He motioned towards the Hunter group.

"Without you looking on the Keeper we would never have found you. So this must be Zoey" He pointed towards her. She frowned at him and Z growled a warning.

"Touch her and I will kill- AGH!" he started before the Smoker constraining him tightened its grip.

Mikey couldn't help but laugh at Z.

"She said you were one to trifle with. Can't even fight an Elite Smoker" He laughed until he saw his arm.

"I see. Looks like the General's monster did worse on you than we thought." He raised his hand and clicked.

A Hunter stood to attention as the Smoker, named Mikey, said, "You carry her and you carry him." He motioned towards Zoey then to Jake.

Z suddenly anxious asked "And what about me?"

"Ohoho, we saved the best till last. You see a friend was very unhappy that you took him by surprise and took his ability. He has now got it back but he wanted something done."

Z wondered who he mean't until he remembered. Mikey raised his hand and clicked again, this time the summoning creature walked forward, a smile across its deformed face. Still constrained by the Elite Smokers, Z began to tug in an attempt to get free as Mikey ordered his minions to make Zoey and Jake have a nice view. The creature began to attack Z, and all Zoey and Jake could do was watch in horror as Z was beat down.

After what seemed like eternity, Mikey clicked again. The creature stepped away from Z, who was now a bloody mess. His head hung limply as Zoey gasped at the sight. The Smoker constraining him let go and returned to its group as they began to walk away, Zoey crying silent tears.

When they were out of earshot, Z arose, shaking in pain muttering

"Is that all you've got?" not realising how much pain he was in.

He stood and took 6 steps before collapsing again. He thought that this would be it for him until he was suddenly picked up. His vision had cleared and saw that a Witch had picked him up smiling. Z's eyes grew wide until he saw Alex among the small group.

"You did us a service. We return the favour." Her whining voice said, with a smile along her lips. Z smiled back as the Witch set him down again. They had come across an abandoned pharmacy that was littered with med kits, which they were using to help Z's wounds. It would be a while before he was going to fight, but at least he was going to live. Z was thankful that Witches had extra medical knowledge. He didn't know how it was possible, but he was thankful.

Back at the safehouse, the Survivors and Infected were getting very worried. Zoey and Z had been gone for more than 17 hours now. Just as they were about to go on a search party, Z came through the door.

Beth went and hugged Z saying "You shouldn't scare us like that. We were worried."

Z hugged back with a saddened expression.

Bill noticed and said, "Whats wrong kid? Something steal some-" He cut his sentence short when he noticed Zoey was missing.

"Where the hell is Zoey!" Francis hollered.

Z had to fight a tear as he said, "They took her."

Francis retorted with "Those bastards!"

Louis, the only one thinking straight said, "What would they want with her in the 1st place? I mean, it's not like she has anything the Infected wants."

Z suddenly realised why they took her.

"They want me to be at the lab. Why?" he thought to himself as he turned around and went back out the door.

"Z? Z! Where ya going?" Beth said slightly surprised at his actions.

"I'm going to teach them if ya mess with a Hunter ya get the claws" he called back as he grabbed a nearby Common and tore its head off in frustration.

The group caught up with him as Bill told him, "Going into a fight without a plan if a suicide. Especially when you don't fully know what you up against."

"I don't care dammit!" Z hollered as he pushed past Bill.

"As much as I hate to, I gotta agree with the old man. Even I wouldn't go in guns blazing."Francis intervened, making Bill, Louis and Z stop and stare at him. "What? I may not be smart but I aint THAT stupid!"

Z's rage-consumed vision started to clear and he as realised that he was being rash, he said, "OK so what's the plan?"

Zoey had begun to kick off as the Infected group came to a building in the outskirts of town. One Hunter was so annoyed with the noise he asked if he could just simply eat her, earning a smack from Mikey.

"He said the Mistress told us to keep her alive. Whydya think I didn't have a bite while we were at that cesspit?" he told it as the Hunter rubbed the back of its head.

Once they had all arrived at what seemed to be a meeting room, they released Zoey and Jake. Standing at the podium, a creature covered in a hooded gown looked at the new arrivals.

It growled at Mikey who quickly said "She didn't say we couldn't bring a extra prisoner did she?"

The creature snarled before walking down to get a clearer look. He sniffed at Zoey, turning away in disgust.

"Hey you'd smell bad too if you were carried around by a thing with tuna breath" She retorted earning a glare from her previous captor.

It growled and coughed and Mikey said "For the last time no-one is going to fucking eat her!"

A hunter that was clearly annoyed started to growl in protest before Mikey clicked and the summoning creature swiftly stabbed the Hunter, which crumpled to the ground without a yelp.

"Anyone else want to try to eat a prisoner!" He called out and the room fell silent. "GOOD! Now take them to the cells. I'm sure Master will be pleased to speak to the Zoey girl..."

He chuckled as the shrouded creature pushed Zoey in the direction he wanted. Zoey growled in protest and round-house kicked him before being constrained in Mikey's tongue. The arm of the creature's gown rolled up as it hit the ground revealing a very large clawed hand with spikes at the knuckles. It angrily stood about to slash Zoey, before the summoning creature took its wrist.

"General, you know what you were told. No harm is to befall her."

The 'General' snarled, recovering its exposed hand as Mikey ordered to have a cell opened for Zoey.

He threw her in and as he retracted his tongue he quipped, "You taste nice by the way" which he laughed to exiting the holding area with the guards leaving 3 Elite Smokers behind. Better guards were to replace them shortly. Zoey looked around, desperately trying to find a means of escape but the cell was tight, and with the guards so close she wouldn't get far enough even if she could escape. The only thing she could do for now was sit down in a corner and cry.

I wanted to leave this chapter at this cliff-hanger for numerous reasons. 1 reason is I need to think a little more before I continue. Another reason is I require the help of you, the readers. I had created the Summoning creature to be as fearful as it is deadly but I didn't think of a name to suit it. I thought that because it was stronger than a Tank and deadlier than a Witch, the name "Summoner" wouldn't cut it. It feels like it would belong to something less deadly. If you have a name you think would suit please leave in either a PM or a review. If a name can't be selected for now and I use a name someone else gives, don't worry. I will take the unsuccessful names and think of a new Infected to suit it. (Trust me, the more new Infected the better the next few chapters will be ;D) It's a win-win situation.

I would like to personally thank a good friend of mine, Dotty, for taking it upon herself to be a proof-reader. Remember, if you do wanna help with the name and it doesn't make it, I WILL make a new Infected for taking the time to help.

That's all from me for now. Hopefully it won't take as long to update with the next chapter. So to all you people who have favourited and even put my story on your alerts, (And you nice reviewers) Thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you. Cya next chapter ^.^


End file.
